Pelukis Cinderella
by Kechoarenjer
Summary: Hei, Cinderella itu cerita paling mainsetrum 'kan? Tapi, Apa jadinya kalau cerita tersebut alurnya nyeleneh dan beda? Walau endingnya tetap sama, sih—pangeran dan 'putri' menikah. Saat ayahnya pergi ke Negeri Shutoku untuk belajar menembak bola basket, ia harus bertahan seharian dengan kedua saudara tirinya dan ibu tirinya, malamnya, akan ada pesta dansa. Hm... gimana, ya?


**Pelukis Cinderella**

 **By Keripik Kecoak Kece a.k.a. AiKi Aeru a.k.a. Aishi Kichianobe :v / /lagi-lagi ganti penname.../**

 **Rate : T+? Sure for bahasa yang rada nyeleneh dan agak kasar~ :v /**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Cinderella © Disney, i guess?**

 **Warnin' : typo(s), OOC, nista, garebsurd, Shounen-ai menjurus YAOI ("), bahasa baku-tidak baku, EYD yang emang dari sononya gitu(?), etcetera~**

 **Untuk Challenge #sempakdisney di sebuah grup :v / /namanyanistaamat/ /INI PENISTAAN NAMA BAIK!/**

 **A/N : Selamat untuk yang kepo :v /**

 **Cinderella yang ini plotnya sama, cuma beda alurnya :v**

 **Dan juga, bener-bener nyeleneh :v /**

 **Kalau tidak berminat, you can press 'back' button or close the tab~**

 **DLDR, Happy readin'! \ :v /**

 **Betewe, _pair_ nya NIJIMURA SHUUZOU/SAKURAI RYOU ALIAS NIJISAKU \ :v /**

 **Marganya mereka... tetep aja :v. Gatau kenapa marga mereka (Saku,Kise,Mibu) sama ortunya beda :v /lha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Adds on(?), TemenSepermainan!NijiSaku**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Tou-chan_ mau pergi ke mana?" tanya sang pemuda berambut coklat muda tersebut kepada ayahnya sang sedang mengangkut barang ke dalam kereta api.

"Ryou, aku akan pergi ke Negeri Shutoku untuk belajar bagaimana cara menembak bola basket dengan akurat dari menteri kesehatan mereka," jawab sang ayah. "Tapi, tenanglah. Kau akan tinggal dengan ibumu yang baru!"

"Tentu saja, Dai-chan~! Tentu aku akan menjaganya baik-baik!" sambung seorang perempuan berambut merah jambu panjang yang diurai. "Akan kupastikan juga dia berhubungan baik dengan Ki-chan dan Reo-chan!"

"Yang bener nih?" tanya sang pemuda coklat muda.

"Iya lah!" jawab sang ayah.

"Suer?"

"Iya!"

"Ada _kinzoku-ki_?" tanya Sakurai—sang pemuda berambut coklat muda.

"NYASAR O'ON!" sahut Kuroko dari belakang panggung.

Eh... tunggu bentar... 'KUROKO'?! Sampe lupa bilang, Kuroko adalah sutradara drama parodi nan nistah ini.

* * *

 _~please standby~_

* * *

"Ada pedang, Yah?" tanya Sakurai.

"Pedang apa, Nak?" tanya sang ayah—Aomine Daiki.

"Pedang pasir~"

"WOI! RYOU MABUK!"

"ITU PADANG, SSU~!"

"Ah~ Ryou-chan gak seru~!"

"HOEEEK..."

Fix, Sakurai muntah di tempat. Alasannya? Oh, itu tidak beralasan.

"KANTONG PLASTIK MANA!?"

"TETSU! JANGAN CUMA TERIAK-TERIAK, CEPET AMBIL!"

"Aomine-kun, aku mager."

"ALESAN!"

* * *

 _~please standby (2)~_

* * *

" _Tou-san_ , aku ingin pinjam sebuah kertas dan pena," ujar Sakurai.

"Baik, untuk apa, Nak?" tanya Aomine sambil mengambil kertas dan pena dari sakunya.

"Buat ngegambar dua bukit, terus ada matahari di tengah-tengahnya, terus ada jalan juga," jawab Sakurai.

"Hah?"

"Fuwaa~ Aku ingin lihat hasil gambarnya Ryou-chan kayak gimana!" ucap Mibuchi.

"E-Eh? Masa' sih?"

"Iyalah, karena, kamu 'kan _butler_ ku. Terus, kita 'kan juga udah terikat kontrak—"

"NYASAR LAGI, KAMPRET!" seru Kuroko.

* * *

 _~please standby (3)~_

* * *

"E-Eh? Masa' sih? Gambarku gak sebagus itu, kok. Cuman sebagus lukisan Monalisa, kok," ujar Sakurai, berusaha merendah diri.

"EBUSET, NGERENDAHIN DIRI MANANYA?! Eh?! Kamu 'kan pelukis terkenal, 'Aomine Ryou' itu, 'kan?" ujar seorang pemuda berambut sewarna daging buah nanas.

"Yuuya, sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau nama aslinya bukan 'Aomine Ryou', tapi 'Sakurai Ryou'," koreksi seorang pemuda berhelai senada yang lebih tinggi dari pemuda tadi.

" _Su-Sumimasen_ , nama kalian siapa?" tanya Sakurai.

"Aku, Miyaji Kiyoshi, sang jurnalis kerajaan dari Negeri Shutoku. Ini adikku, Miyaji Yuuya, mata-mata rahasia Negeri Shutoku. Identitas adikku sengaja kubocorkan karena Negeri Shutoku dan Negeri Teikou tampaknya tidak ada keinginan untuk berperang. Benar?" jelas salah satu dari pemuda tadi—Miyaji Kiyoshi.

"Be-Benar. Ta-Tapi, bagaimana kautahu nama asliku? _Sumimasen!_ " tanya Sakurai.

"Oh, adikku pernah bilang hal itu padaku. Tapi, dia sering lupa," ujar Miyaji—Kiyoshi.

"O-Oh. _To-Tou-chan_ -ku juga sedang akan ke Negeri Shutoku untuk bertemu Midorima Shintarou-san," kata Sakurai. "Kutitip dia, ya?"

"Ryou, _teme!_ _Tou-chan_ -mu ini, gini-gini masih kuat, tahu!" sahut Aomine.

"Ah! Sang Kepala Polisi Negeri Touou, kebetulan, ya? Aomine Daiki-san?" ujar Miyaji—Yuuya.

"EH?! _Tou-chan_ kenal mereka? _Sumimasen!_ " tanya Sakurai.

"Bagaimana tidak kenal, Yuuya sering mengintimidasiku! Tentu saja selalu kutolak!" ujar Aomine.

" _Mou~_ Hentikan! Keretanya sebentar lagi berangkat, tuh!" seru Momoi.

"Oh, gitu, ya," ucap Miyaji bersaudara bersamaan.

" _Sumimasen_ , Yah. Apa gak kebanyakan tuh barang?" tanya Sakurai, sweatdrop dengan barang bawaan Aomine.

"Ya enggak, lah. Kalo kebanyakan, nanti aku dikira si Shizuo—"

"NYASAR LAGI, AOMINE-KUN KAMPRET!" seru Kuroko.

* * *

 _~please standby (4)~_

* * *

"Sampai jumpa, Ryou, Satsuki, Kise, Reo!" Aomine lambai-lambai cantik(?) ke arah empat orang yang disebut.

"Sampai jumpa, _Tou-chan_!" balas Sakurai.

"Sampai jumpa, Dai-chan~!"

"Sampai jumpa, Aominecchi-tousan!"

"Sampai jumpa, Dai-touchan!"

"Anjay, 'Ayah Besar'^,"

* * *

"Sakurai-kun, tolong bersihkan cermin kamar mandi!"

"Sakuraicchi, tolong gosok ketiakku!"

"Ryou-chan, tolong tangkep seekor kupu-kupu di taman!"

"SAKURAI RYOU LELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" teriak Sakurai frustasi.

" _Mou~_ Ayolah, Sakurai-kun~" bujuk Momoi.

"Iya~ Ayolah~ Aku nggak bisa gosok ketiakku sendiri, ssu~" sahut Kise.

"Aku juga pengen nangkep kupu-kupu, tapi gak pernah kesampaian~" sahut Mibuchi.

"DIRI INI LELAH, TAPI!" omel Sakurai. "Coba satu-satu, kek. Jangan barengan kayak gini!"

"Ah~ Kau durhaka, ya~" Momoi menyeringai kecil. "Mulai malam ini, kau tidur di gudang tua itu!"

"TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!" bantah Sakurai. "Karena ini rumahku, dan aku absolut di sini!"

"Sakuraicchi, itu 'kan kata-katanya Akashicchi..." Kise sweatdrop.

"Eh?"

* * *

 _~please standby (5)~_

* * *

"Sudah bersih, Sakurai?" tanya Momoi sembari masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Su-Sudah, Ibu Tiri—"

"Hei, hei, jangan panggil aku begitu. Terasa asing. Panggil aku _Kaa-sama_ ," pinta Momoi.

"Oke, _Kaa-chan_."

"Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, 'kan? Masa' nggak bisa ngomong 's'?"

" _Hai, Kaa-san._ "

" _Mou~_ _Kaa-sama_ , donk."

"Ibu Tiri, jangan _banyak kenek_."

"Ah? Kau menyindirku?"

"Jelas."

"Jadi, menurutmu, aku cerewet?"

"Lebih jelas lagi. Sindiranku tadi sudah mengatakannya. Kau memang _banyak maunya_."

"Huaaaa~~~~~! Ki-chan, Reo-chan~~~! Sakurai-kun jahaaaat~~~!"

"KAMPRET KAU, SAKURAICCHI! BERANINYA MEMBUAT _KAA-CHAN_ KU MENANGIS, SSU!"

"AWAS KAU, RYOU-CHAN!"

"NIJIMURA-SAMAAAAA!"

BRAK!

"DINDING RUMAHKUUUU!"

"Ada apa memanggilku, Sakurai Ryou?"

Sakurai melihat ke tempat pelaku penghancuran dinding rumahnya, matanya memindai sang pelaku dari bawah ke atas, dari atas ke bawah. Lalu, ia yakin kalau itulah orang yang dia cari.

"Nijimura Yukio-sama! _Sumimasen_ sudah memanggil Anda—"

"Hei, namaku yang sebenarnya itu Kasamatsu Yukio. Silakan panggil aku begitu. Jangan tambahkan ' _-sama_ ' atau kakiku akan melayang."

"Baiklah. Kasamatsu-san, aku ingin kau mengundang kami ke pesta dansa yang diselenggarakan untuk mencari jodohnya Shuuzou-san," pinta Sakurai.

Nijimura Yukio—tepatnya, Kasamatsu Yukio—Raja dari Kerajaan Teikou dan juga memerintah Kerajaan Kaijou—mengernyitkan dahi mendengar permintaan Sakurai.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa karena kau ingin bertemu Shuuzou-kun?" tanya Kasamatsu. "Atau ingin menjadi permaisurinya? Dan kenapa kau mengajak tiga orang lainnya?"

Dihujani pertanyaan, Sakurai hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya sebelum menjawab, "Err... Jawaban yang kedua, sih. Aku mengajak mereka karena ingin saja..."

"Yaudah. Ini undangannya," Kasamatsu menyerahkan sebuah kertas gulung. "hanya itu yang tersisa. Dan juga, kau tidak akan bisa masuk tanpa ini."

" _Sumimasen, arigatou gozaimasu!_ "

* * *

Sakurai sedang memilih baju yang akan ia pakai untuk malam ini—malam di mana semua gadis (dan pemuda) yang diundang akan datang ke pesta pernikahan—salah, maksudnya—pesta dansa yang diadakan untuk mencari permaisuri Pangeran Kanjeng Ratu Nijimura Shuuzou.

(Nijimura : "SALAH GELAR, PRET!")

"Haa? Yang ini, 'kah?" ia menatap sebuah kemeja putih yang dihiasi _bling-bling_. " _Sumimasen_ , kemeja, kamu terlalu baik buat aku—eh, salah ding. Maksudnya, kamu terlalu silau buat aku."

Sakurai membuang kemeja tadi ke bawah kasur milik Kise. Lalu, ia mengambil lagi. Kali ini, sebuah kemeja putih polos dengan _blazer_ hitam.

" _Sumimasen_ , kamu terlalu klasik buat aku."

Buang lagi, kali ini ke bawah kasurnya Mibuchi.

Lalu, ia mengambil lagi. Kali ini, sama seperti yang tadi, hanya saja, _blazer_ -nya bercorak seperti kulit harimau.

"Pake yang ini aja kali, ya? Peninggalan mendiang Papa."

Sakurai lalu memutuskan untuk memakai kemeja putih dengan _blazer_ kulit harimau tersebut.

Dan pastinya, sudah bisa ditebak siapa mendiang Papa kandung(?) Sakurai.

* * *

"Sakurai-kun! Ini piringnya belom bersih! Kenapa masih ada nodanya, ini?"

Sakurai menghampiri Momoi yang mukanya memerah tanda marah— _KITAKORE!_

"Noda apa?" tanyanya.

"Ini, kok sambel _belacan_ —"

"Sambel terasi?"

"Jangan menyela donk, 'kan sama aja. Ini kenapa sambel bekas semalem belom bersih?"

Sakurai melihat ke arah piringnya. "Biar kuperiksa."

Momoi menyerahkan piringnya, lalu Sakurai mengeceknya dengan teliti.

"Nggak ada nih."

"Eh?!"

" _Sumimasen_ , mungkin itu jerawatnya Ibu Tiri," Sakurai langsung kabur ke ujung dunia—membawa piringnya.

"SAKURAI RYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

* * *

"Sakuraicchi! Tolong ambilin botol berisi selai nanas di atas sana, dong!" pinta Kise.

"Ng-Nggak nyampe!" sahut Sakurai. "Kenapa enggak kamu sendiri aja? 'Kan lebih tinggian kamu dariku."

"Soalnya, selainya bakal berontak kalo sama aku, ssu."

"Contohnya?"

"Ya gini," Kise mengambil botol selainya, dan tiba-tiba saja isinya loncat-loncat. "Tuh, ssu~"

"Huwaw..." gumam Sakurai.

"TOLONG AKU, SAKURAICCHI, _SSU YO!_ "

"Ogah. Mendingan makan Keripik Kecoak Goreng rasa Pizza ditemenin Sempak-chan."

" _HIDOI, SSU YO~!_ "

* * *

"Ryou-chan, tolong beliin pulsa~" pinta Mibuchi.

"Buat siapa?" tanya Sakurai.

"Buat aku, lah~ Siapa lagi~?"

"Males, ah."

"Kenapa?"

"Ada sempak _cheetah_ lewat," Sakurai menunjuk ke arah jendela.

"MANA?!" Mibuchi langsung antusias—Ia teringat pada Hayama Kotarou, mantan pacarnya Mayuzumi Chihiro—dan keduanya merupakan temannya yang sudah menikah dengan pilihannya masing-masing~ (huwat)

Diam-diam, Sakurai ngacir.

"Ih~! Ryou-chan ja(h)at, ah~! Kok tega bo(h)ongin aku~?!"

* * *

Malam telah tiba, harusnya Sakurai tidur sekarang juga. Oh, tunggu bentar... Bukannya malam ini adalah malam pestanya?

Ekhm, salah narasi. (?)

* * *

 _~please standby edisi salah narasi~_

* * *

Akhirnya, malam ini tiba juga. Semua orang berbondong-bondong pergi ke istana. Sakurai juga termasuk di antara mereka. Oh, jangan lupakan Kise dan Mibuchi.

" _Kaa-sama_ , boleh aku i—AKH! Ba-Baju peninggalan Papa!"

Kise merobek jas yang dipakai Sakurai dengan mudahnya.

"Heeh~? Kenapa, _ssu,_ _yo?_ "

"Ti-Tidak... Ini sudah kupersiapkan untuk malam ini..."

"Tapi, kau jahat kepada kami~" ujar Mibuchi sambil ikut merobeknya.

"Tidaaaaak! Ja-Jangan... jangan lakukan itu... Bu-Bukannya kalian memakai bajuku?!"

Kise dan Mibuchi terdiam sejenak, lalu kembali merobek-robek baju Sakurai sampai compang-camping tak karuan.

Sakurai kini hanya memakai _boxer_ miliknya yang bermotif kuning-kuning ngambang—tepat, ikan koi~ memangnya apa yang kalian pikirkan?

"Kami pergi dulu~/ssu~"

Sakurai tak bergeming dari tempatnya, membisu. Tak ada gerakan yang ia lakukan—bahkan, matanya tak berkedip.

"Hohoho~ Sakurai-kun, jangan sedih!"

Sakurai menoleh ke sumber suara tampak dua sosok yang ia duga sebagai Ibu Peri dan Ayah Peri. (?)

"Pa-Papa!"

Benar, Kagami Taiga di situ.

"Kakaknya Papa yang sudah meninggal 2 tahun lalu!"

"Panggil aku Riko-san, Sakurai-kun~"

Enggak salah baca kok, itu Aida Riko—(mendiang) istri perdana menteri dari Kerajaan Seirin —Hyuuga Junpei—dan anak dari raja Kerajaan Seirin—Aida Kagetora.

"Ja-Jadi, ada apa ke sini?" tanya Sakurai.

"Bim salabim, abrakadabra, prok prok prok. Sempak... datanglah~" gumam Kagami sambil menunjuk ke arah jasnya—yang merupakan warisan untuk Sakurai—yang compang-camping.

"Akh! Jadi kayak baru lagi! Makasih, Papa!" sahut Sakurai terharu. "Tapi, undangannya—"

" _Don't worry about it, Sakurai._ Riko bisa mengaturnya," jawab Kagami.

"Iya, aku sudah bicarakan dengan Yukio-sama. Tenang, aku menyamar sebagai Nakamura-san!" ujar Riko. "Kaudapat izin khusus darinya, kok, Sakurai-kun! Semua itu dari ...emh... Sang Pangeran."

Mata Sakurai berbinar-binar. "Makasih juga, Riko-san!" ucapnya.

"Soal transportasi, itu Kagami-kun yang akan mengaturnya!" ujar Riko.

"Eh?"

Dalam sekejap, Kagami telah menjadi harimau. Entah bagaimana caranya.

" _Naiklah!_ "

"O-Oke, Pa. Sampai jumpa, Riko-san!"

"Oh, tunggu bentar. Sepatumu mana?"

Raut wajah Sakurai langsung menjadi sedih. "Aku tadinya mau pakai sepatu peninggalan Papa, tapi dipakai sama Momoi—"

" _Ya ampun, firasatku betul,_ " ujar Kagami.

"Baiklah, tutup matamu," Sakurai menuruti perintah Riko. "Bukalah."

Saat ia membuka matanya, kakinya telah dibalut oleh sepatu yang bening, berbahan kaca anti peluru. (?)

"Ma-Makasih banyak!" Sakurai naik ke punggung _siluman_ harimau alias Papanya dengan binar senang di wajahnya.

"Sakurai-kun, jam setengah sebelas malam, dan semuanya selesai. Kaupunya waktu tiga jam dari sekarang!"

"O-Oke! _Sumimaseeeen—_!"

* * *

Nijimura Shuuzou lelah mencari seseorang bernama Sakurai Ryou—pemuda yang baru saja pergi ke pesta dansa naik _siluman_ harimau.

Nijimura lelah...

Nijimura lelahh...

NIJIMURA SHUUZOU SUDAH LELAAAHHH~!

"Hm, Pangeranku, maukah Anda berdansa dengan kedua putri—ekhem, putraku?"

Nijimura menoleh. Tampak wanita berhelai merah jambu yang sedang menggandeng kedua anaknya.

Nijimura menghela napas. Ia tahu orang ini.

'Momoi Satsuki, ibu tiri dari Ryou-kun. Sepertinya ia tak membiarkan Ryou-kun pergi ke pesta,' batinnya. 'Menyebalkan, padahal aku sudah minta ke ayah agar Ryou-kun diberi izin khusus.'

" _Su-Sumimasen!_ "

Atensi Nijimura dan semua orang di ruangan itu teralihkan dengan pemuda berambut coklat muda yang meminta maaf walau tak bersalah.

"RYOU-KUUUN!" balas Nijimura dengan seruan.

"Shuu-SHUUZOU-SAAAN~!" balas Sakurai balik.

"Loh... A-Ada apa ini? Kenapa mereka seperti orang yang mencintai satu sama lain? Demi sempaknya Dai-chan!" gumam Momoi heran dan khawatir—khawatir anak-anak kandungnya bakal jadi JoNes.

"AYO BERDANSA!" seru Nijimura.

"AYO SAJA~!" Sakurai melompat jauh ke arah Nijimura. Nijimura siap-siap menangkapnya.

HAP!

Nijimura menangkap Sakurai dengan _bridal style_.

"KYAAAA!" jeritan _fangirls_ dan _fanboys_ memenuhi ruangan, sementara itu pula, banyak genangan darah di lantai.

* * *

 _~Time skip, 3 jam kemudian~_

* * *

Sakurai tak sadar kalau sekarang sudah jam setengah sebelas.

" _Su-Sumimasen_ , Shuuzou-san, sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Sakurai.

"Setengah sebelas. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Nijimura balik.

" _Sumimasen,_ aku harus pergi," Sakurai langsung ngacir.

"Ryou-kun!" Nijimura mengejar Sakurai.

" _Su-Sumimasen—_ akh!" kaki Sakurai keseleo, ia terpaksa meninggalkan kaki kirinya —salah, maksudnya sepatunya yang bagian kiri.

"RYOU-KUN!"

" _SUMIMASEN!_ "

Jas yang ia pakai perlahan-lahan robek kembali dengan sendirinya. Sedangkan Kagami sudah kembali ke wujud aslinya—hantu, dor.

"Sepertinya terlambat, ya?" Sakurai jatuh terduduk. Kagami menggeleng.

"Tidak juga kok. Kau tidak terlambat, Nak. Bintang malam ini amatlah banyak dan terang," (Hantu) Kagami duduk di sebelah Sakurai, lalu menatap ke langit. "Indah, bukan?"

Sakurai ikut menatap ke langit. "I-Iya... Indah sekali..." ujarnya.

"RYOU-KUN!"

Mereka menoleh—dalam penglihatan Nijimura, hanya ada Sakurai.

"SHUU-SHUUZOU-SAN —" dalam satu kedipan mata, yang ia lihat di depannya sekarang adalah rumahnya sendiri.

"Shuu-Shuuzou-san... Papa... Riko-san..."

Sakurai membuka sepatunya, lalu membawanya. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya.

" _Tadaima..._ " ia masuk ke rumahnya, lalu mengunci pintunya.

Sakurai mengedarkan pandangannya ke ruangan itu, lalu memeriksa semua ruangan di rumahnya.

Setelah ia rasa aman —tidak ada orang—, ia lalu meletakkan sepatunya di tempat rahasianya.

Sakurai duduk di meja makannya.

"Nah, Sempak-chan, waktunya kencan. _Sumimasen_ menunggu lama!"

EH?!

* * *

(Dan sekarang sudah keesokan harinya, jam 9 pagi. Nijimura Shuuzou sedang nyante bareng sepupunya, Himuro Tatsuya.)

Pesta dansa malam itu meriah, tapi malah membuat salah satu tokoh utama kita galau beneran.

Nijimura galau, qaqa...

Nijimura beneran galau, qa...

PLIS, NGERTIIN NIJIMURA SHUUZOU SEDIKIIIIIIT AJA NAPA?!

Nijimura menghela napas, lalu kabur dari istana, menuju ke rumah Sakurai.

"SHUU!" sahut Himuro—ia kebetulan melihat sepupunya lari-lari satu arah(?). Himuro mengejar. "MAU KE MANA?"

"KE RUMAH PUJAAN HATIKU~!" balas Nijimura. Himuro berhenti, lalu menangis terharu.

"Shuu sudah dewasa, ya..." Himuro mengelap matanya yang basah entah karena apa. "...demi sempaknya mendiang Dedek Taiga..."

* * *

Sakurai masih memeluk sempak kesayangannya itu.

Oalah, dia juga galau kok.

Kenapa? Karena dia sama sekali gak enak hati meninggalkan Nijimura semalam.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Sakurai mengira itu Nijimura. Ia meletakkan sempaknya di kepala, lalu beranjak dari kursinya untuk membuka pintu.

Tanpa diduga, orang itu adalah...

"Kasamatsu-san?"

"Yo." Pria (atau pemuda?) bernama Kasamatsu Yukio yang sekarang muncul di depan Sakurai.

" _Su-sumimasen,_ A-Ada apa...?" tanya Sakurai.

"Yah, ayo ke istana. Nijimura galau semalaman—"

"RYOU-KUN!"

Kasamatsu menoleh sedikit ke belakang. "Panjang umur si sempak pelangi itu."

Ketika sampai di tempat Kasamatsu dan Sakurai, Nijimura langsung mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen. Napasnya terengah-engah akibat lari sekencang itu.

"Hosh.. Hosh..."

" _Sumimasen,_ Shuuzou-san, gak papa?" tanya Sakurai.

Nijimura mengangguk, lalu melihat ke arah Sakurai. "Ryou-kun, itu kenapa ada sempak di atas kepalamu? Warnanya pelangi, lagi."

"Yah, ini Sempak-chan, sempak kesayanganku. Lagipula, apa Shuuzou-san lupa? Ini 'kan dulu Shuuzou-san yang kasih," jawab Sakurai.

Nijimura terkekeh, "Jadi, kaumasih menyimpannya?" tanyanya.

Sakurai mengangguk pelan. "Soalnya, cuma ini satu-satunya benda milik Shuuzou-san yang kupunya. Yang lainnya sudah dibuang ibu tiriku."

"Hm, kejam juga dia," ujar Kasamatsu. "Oh, Shuuzou, kaubawa sepatunya?" tanyanya pada Nijimura.

Nijimura menoleh dengan muka datar ke arah Kasamatsu. "Sepatu kaca anti peluru itu? Oh, gak bawa—"

" _CUT! CUT! CUT!_ " sudah tahu, 'kan, suara ini berasal dari siapa?

* * *

 _~please standby (6)~_

* * *

"Tentu saja aku bawa, Ayahanda," jawab Nijimura.

"Nah, sekarang, pasangkan ke kakinya Sakurai—"

"Berhenti dulu di situ!" Momoi muncul secara tiba-tiba. Sepertinya ia mendapatkan ilmu coret _misdireksyen_ coret _misdirection_ dari sutradara kita yang unyu. "Cobain dulu ke kakinya Ki-chan atau Reo-chan!"

Nijimura terpaksa menurutinya. Mungkin juga, Momoi mendapatkan ilmu coretperintahku absolut pake bangetcoret Perintah Absolut dari Akashi Seijuurou—Patih sakti(?) Kerajaan Rakuzan yang digosipkan punya hubungan spesial dengan Menteri Ketakutan(?) dari Seirin.

"Aku duluan, ssu~!" Kise langsung memasukkan kakinya di sepatu kaca itu.

"AKH... Ke-Kesempitan, ssu~!" keluhan langsung keluar dari mulutnya sepersekian detik setelahnya.

"Giliranku~!" sahut Mibuchi. Ia juga langsung memasukkan kakinya di sepatu kaca itu.

"AKH... _Senpai..._ "

"FAAAAK! _YARANAIKA!_ "

" _CUT!_ _CUT! CUT! CUT!_ "

* * *

 _~please standby (7)~_

* * *

"Ah~ Sayang sekali, ini kesempitan," ujar Mibuchi sambil berjalan ke sebelah Kise.

"Hm, sudah diputuskan. Hanya Sakurai yang akan muat," kata Kasamatsu.

Nijimura lalu mencoba memasang sepatu itu ke kaki Sakurai. (?)

"S-Sempit?" tanya Sakurai. " _Sumimasen!_ "

Nijimura, Kasamatsu, Momoi, Kise, dan Mibuchi langsung facepalm sejadi-jadinya.

"Co-Coba Momoi-san."

Kali ini, Nijimura beralih ke Momoi.

"EBUSET, ITU SEPATU KOK BISA PAS, COBA?!" Sakurai heboh sendiri.

"Yah, mau gimana lagi. Dengan berat hati sebesar 500 ton, Nijimura dan Momoi resmi menjadi pasangan—"

"Ayah, dia dah punya si Polisi Touou itu," ujar (baca: protes) Nijimura.

"Yah, mau gimana lagi. Dengan ringan hati sebesar 0.000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 mg, Nijimura dan Sakurai resmi menjadi pasangan!" umum Kasamatsu.

Sakurai dan Nijimura hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Oh, iya, Ryou-kun, kaupunya pasangannya, 'kan? Tolong minta orang yang membuat sepatu ini untuk membesarkan ukurannya."

"Baiklah, _sumimasen._ "

* * *

Pesta pernikahan itu berlangsung meriah. Aomine yang kebetulan sudah pulang segera menghadirinya dengan didampingi istrinya, Momoi.

Dibawa kereta kuda nan mewah, Sakurai melambaikan tangannya. Tubuhnya yang lumayan tinggi itu dibalut dengan pakaian pengantin pria —dengan perbedaan kalau ia memakai warna putih, tudung transparan(?), dan sepatu kaca anti peluru miliknya yang ukurannya sudah digedein(?) oleh Kagami dan Riko.

" _Tou-chaan! Kaa-sama!_ "

Aomine menangis bahagia. Impiannya terwujud juga.

"Ryou..." ia mengusap air mata yang menggenang di sudut matanya.

Dan begitulah akhir dari kisah bahagia dan gajelas ini~

 **"Sakurai Ryou hidup bahagia selamanya dengan Nijimura Shuuzou. Mereka hidup di sebuah desa nan sepi, dengan banyak padang rumput. Mereka tahu bahwa mereka akan tinggal di sana bukan untuk selamanya. Dah, gitu doang, 'kan?"**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **OWARI~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^ = Dai artinya besar/hebat :v Tou-chan artinya ayah :v / "AYAH BESAR" Jadinya~ :v /**

 **Nee, ada yang tahu arti dari 'garebsurd', 'gabsurd', dll.? Silakan tebak kalo mau :v**

 **Kriksar dan jejak?**

 **[Duh, bukannya ngelanjutin MC, malah bikin fic lain... :'(( ]**

 **Tolong maafkanlah kegajean yang sudah terlalu :'v**

 **Kuroko : Maafkan aku yang OOC parah... :'v**

 **-Aishi Kichianobe :v-**

 **(tevar pacman, granat, milkshake, dan setrikaan /?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kedua manik coklat milik Sakurai masih terfokus kepada sebuah kanvas di depannya. Kanvas itu kosong, belum ada garis apa pun .

"Ryou-kun," panggil Nijimura.

"I-Iya? Ada apa, Shuuzou-san?" tanya Sakurai, dengan mata yang masih menatap kanvas itu.

Nijimura tersenyum. Ia sudah tahu sikap Sakurai jikalau sudah berkutat dengan kanvas dan cat—baik cat air, cat poster, cat akrilik, dan sebagainya.

"Shuuzou-san, _sumimasen,_ " Sakurai (akhirnya) menoleh ke arah Nijimura. "apa yang harus kulukis—"

Kecupan ringan diberikan Nijimura ke arah bibir Sakurai. Wajah si penerima merona tipis.

Nijimura lalu berucap. "Em... mungkin lukisan rumah kita sementara ini, dengan kita berdua di tengah-tengahnya memasang wajah yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Itu saja sih, menurutku."

Pipi Sakurai merona tipis, lalu mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Kurasa, itu cocok."

Nijimura mengangguk. "Boleh aku membantu?" tanyanya.

Sakurai menggeleng cepat. "A-Aku masih ingat, lho. Saat itu, Shuuzou-san berusaha membantuku melukis. Tapi, Shuuzou-san membantuku dengan memakai sempakmu. Jadinya malah terlalu banyak cap sempak," Sakurai terkekeh pelan.

"Ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku hanya akan menontonmu yang melukis."

" _Su-Sumimasen,_ tapi, Shuuzou-san bisa membantuku untuk mengambil gambar rumah kita!"

"Eh? Wah, tentu saja aku bisa! Akan kulakukan, sekarang, ya?"

"Bukan, minggu depan."

"..."

" _Sumimasen._ "

"..."

(Intinya, Nijimura Shuuzou ngambek akut.)

"..."

"..."

"Shuuzou-san. Nanti koleksi sempakmu kubuang, lho."

"JANGAAAAN!"

* * *

 **OWARI Beneran :v /**


End file.
